Brigadier General
* * (alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (both)|fire_rate = *Main: 99 *Underbarrel shotgun: 80|capacity = *Main: 30 (max 150) (60 default) *Underbarrel shotgun: Up to 24 rounds (7 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = *Main: *Underbarrel shotgun: |range = *Main: *Underbarrel shotgun: |theme = Military-themed|cost = 520 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is a dark-colored assault rifle with a 4X optical scope, 30-round magazine and an underbarrel shotgun. There exist both sides the one-star rank on the low receiver right on top of the magazine, which signifies the weapon name. Strategy It deals phenomenal damage, high fire rate, average capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal double damage. This applies to BOTH modes. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. The accuracy is excellent for an assault rifle. *It is a multipurpose weapon even though it has a fairly low capacity. This is even amplified further since it features an underbarrel shotgun with a jaw-dropping damage. *Use an underbarrel shotgun if engaging in close range or sneak attacks. *Use the 4X scope for ease in engaging enemies in long ranges. However, you can noscope if you are quite skilled enough. *The underbarrel is ideal for crowd control if used correctly (especially when paired with the Singular Grenade). *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. *Conserve ammo and reload, as always. *Due to its slightly high mobility and that the weapon has an underbarrel shotgun, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. *Have a Backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *When using the rifle itself, it is ideal for medium-long range attacks due to its accuracy. Counters *Try rocket jumping above them so they have a hard time firing at you which lets you get away. *Since it is well-rounded in all ranges (due to the inclusion of the underbarel shotgun), attack its users from behind, so he will not afford time to react. *Do not try to crowd or melee on its users face-to-face, since he will use an underbarrel shotgun to finish you all, unless you do so from behind. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Try to use a wall break type weapon when they are hiding behind a wall or object. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Use the Reflector gadget to make users less enthusiastic in hitting you. *Ambush its users while he is not aware. *Keep out of its users' sight/ *Take advantage of a user's vulnerability when they're reloading. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. Do not be comforted though, as there are users that frequently reloads or even conserve ammo. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The weapon itself is loosely based from the FN SCAR Rifle equipped the Masterkey Underbarrel Shotgun. *It is one of the expensive weapons in the game that costs gems. *It is one of the variants (or offspring) of the Ranger Rifle in the game. *The is an officer in the US Army, Air Force, or Marine Corps ranking above colonel and below major general. It is also known as the one-star general. *Without elemental modules, it takes seven headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary